High School DxD: The Suffering Pawn (The Continued Version)
by KAPfan9876
Summary: Rias starts to abuse Issei since the day that he confessed his feelings to her during the rating game. This story will have a continuation this time. Adapted from SoulRipperGhost95. Update: I'm going to rewrite the story correctly because I felt unsatsified with the plot. So don't be Unfavoriting and unfollowing, okay? I'm going to complete this story in the right way.
1. Abuse

Rias (With Tears): "Issei, I love you... I love you more than anyone else..."

Issei: "Rias..."

Rias: "Issei..."

Right as Issei and Rias were about to kiss, a bang came from the door.

Irina: "Hey, don't push me, Xenovia."

When Issei looked, everyone in the club was peeping from the door.

Issei (In head): "What are you guys doing? They were peeping? They saw what just happened?"

Xenovia (Stiff): "Co... congratulations, Issei, President. Now I can hit on you without worrying about anything."

Asia (Timed): "U... um, congratulations both of you. With this, I can follow after Big Sister."

Akeno (Happily): "Ara ara. With this, I can now be serious at having an affair with Issei."

Koneko: "The good part was about to start now, correct?"

Kiba: "Sorry, I also saw it."

Gasper (With tears of joy): "I'm so moved."

Rossweisse: "I can allow a sexual relation just for today. Okay?"

Ravel comes into the club room with a cake. She is also the only one that didn't peep.

Ravel: "Huh? Did something happen, everyone?"

She looked at everyone with a confused look. Rias, who was next to Issei, started shaking.

Rias (Angry): "GEEZ! ALL OF YOU! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE MOST IMPORTANT SCENE OF MY LIFE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ISSEI! IT HAPPENED BECAUSE YOU CONFESSED TO ME HERE!"

Issei (confused): "What? It's my fault?"

Kiba (Worried): "But President, it's our fault."

Irina (Worried): "Yeah, it was our idea to-"

Rias (Angry): "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone then became ashamed, including Issei. After Issei confessed his feelings to Rias, both went on dates with each other. They spent their loving time as a happy couple, until Rias started to get angrier at Issei also spending time with the other girls in his harem. She became jealous each time. Rias then started to hit Issei in a fit of anger, then apologized to him, and say that it won't happen again, but it did. Rias began to abuse Issei on a daily basis now with no guilt whatsoever. Rias has become a domestic abuser that abuses Issei for the little of things. But Issei still loved Rias even though she abuses him. He still saw her as the beautiful women he had fallen in love with. The weeks and months went by and Rias became even more abusive than before. She would hit, kick, slap, and torture Issei until he was in so much pain, including crying his eyes out. But Issei always took painkillers or just got Asia to heal him and lie that he got attacked by thugs while he was walking down the road. Until one fateful night, Rias went too far in her abuse of Issei.

* * *

Rias (Coldly): "Issei. We need to talk..."

Issei felt a strong chill in his spine as he turned around with sweats rolling down his head. He sees Rias with a deadly frown on her face. Her blue-green eyes were filled with harsh coldness, darkness without any kindness and love in them.

Rias: "Issei, I see that you enjoyed your time with Xenovia, Irina, and Asia on the date you had with them this morning. It seems to me that you enjoyed yourself too much with those three girls."

Issei was sweating and his throat was dry in his mouth, as he took a step back against the wall. His while face had gone pale. Rias took a few steps towards Issei until she was right in his face while glaring at him with the coldest look.

Rias (Pissed): "ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, BOY! Am I not good enough for you? Are my breasts not good enough? Is that why you like enjoy spending time with those girls more than spending time with me?"

Issei (Stamering): "N-no, t-that's n-not t-true, Rias. I l-love you a-all e-equally, but I l-love you, the m-most of ev-everyone else in m-my ha-harem."

Rias (Pissed): "DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!"

Rias slapped Issei hard, across the face, leaving a red burning hand print on his face as Issei fell on the floor. Rias then kicked Issei viciously, in his ribs while on the floor.

Rias (Extremely pissed): "YOU ARE NO DIFFERENT THAN THAT FUCKING WOMANIZER BASTARD RISER PHENEX! THAT FUCKING PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT PHENEX!"

She then begins stomping on Issei over and over with no mercy until Issei starts coughing blood from his mouth. Rias forms a ball of crimson destruction magic and shoots Issei that sends him flying and smashing into the wall in his room. Issei felt his limbs cracked.

Issei (Screaming out in pain): "AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH! PLEASE RIAS, NO MORE! PLEASE NO MORE! PLEASE STOP!"

Issei starts begging Rias to stop as tears fall from his eyes. He was now shaking in fear so much that his heart was beating fast. Issei started to think in fear that Rias was unstable. Rias then looks down at her pawn. She thinks that Issei was like Riser. Rias thinks that Issei doesn't care for her feelings at all. Everything about Issei reminded her of Riser, the man who Rias hates. She thinks all men are the same. Nothing but lying, cheating, womanizer dogs that deserve to be treated like stray dogs they they were once were, male sluts that can't do anything right in their lives. Rias boiled her heart with anger and hatred. Issei coughed up more blood out of his mouth. The blood went all over Rias' new shoes. This made Rias even more angry as she looked down on her bloody shoes in disgust.

Rias (Extremly pissed): "YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THESE FUCKING COST ME?! THEY WERE ABOUT FOUR HUNDRED FUCKING DOLLARS AND YET, YOU RUINED THEM WITH YOUR FUCKING DISGUSTING BLOOD, YOU PIECE OF WORTHLESS GARBAGE!"

Rias kicked Issei across the face, sending him rolling over onto the ground with a hard thud.

Rias (Extremly pissed): "IT LOOKS LIKE YOU NEED A FUCKING LESSON FOR DEFYING YOU BETTER!"

Rias starts shooting balls of crimson destruction at Issei wounds and injuries. He was bleeding all over as well and was having trouble getting back up. Rias continues shooting crimson magic at Issei. Meanwhile downstairs, Akeno and Gasper keep hearing loud noises upstairs.

Gasper: "Akeno, what's all that noise upstairs?"

Akeno: "I don't know, let's find out."

They both of them went upstairs and went into Issei's room. They open the door to see what's happening. They gasped in shock and horror at Rias abusing Issei. They tried to stop her but failed as Rias uses her crimson demonic blast on Issei suffering on his injuries. After Rias was done, she spat on Issei and left the house.

Akeno and Gasper (In horror): "ISSEI!"

They both checked his injuries and much to their horror, Issei wasn't getting back up. They saw blood leaked out his mouth, his eyes, and body. They could hear Issei still breathing and they see how much pain Issei was in. Issei stopped breathing. There was no emotion in his face. No life, no anything. Asia came back into the house and find Akeno and Gasper crying. She came over and saw Issei lifeless. Asia started to cry as well.

Asia (Stammering while crying): "W-what h-h-happened t-to Issei?"

Akeno (Weakly with hatred and anger): "Rias did all of this to Issei."

 **Note: Hey guys, in case you haven't noticed, I replaced Issei's parents with Akeno and Gasper. I removed them because it felt awkward having them here and not only that, they're suppose to not know about Rias and Issei being demons. So yeah, they will no longer appear in the story.**


	2. Crippled

Issei was now in the hospital with Asia, and the rest of the peerage members crying by his bedside. Asia's healing power couldn't heal much of Issei's wounds. So Akeno and Gasper had to take him to the hospital to check his injuries. Asia also came along and called the rest of the peerage members on what happened to Issei.

Kiba (Crying): "We're s-so sorry what h-happened to you, Issei."

Koneko (Crying): "Yeah, if w-we would've been th-there, n-none of this would've happened."

Irina (Crying): "If w-we re-realized that Rias st-started ab-abusing you, we w-would've pr-protected you."

The Akeno starts asking the doctor, who is actually Brooklyn T. Guy if Issei's okay.

Akenko (Worried): "Doctor, is Issei going to be okay?"

Brooklyn T. Guy, looked at everyone with a grim and troubled expression.

Brooklyn T. Guy: "(Sigh) well, I'm sorry to tell you all of this. But no, Issei won't be okay for a long time. He has suffered numerous blows to his whole body, his ribs are broken, and has internal bleeding. He may never walk again."

This caused everybody in the room to gasp in shock. Their hearts were beating fast and were filled with pain.

Brooklyn T. Guy: "May I ask how he ended up like this?"

Akeno now filled with rage and anger, looked at Rias who was sitting down on a chair. She didn't seem to care one bit about Issei.

Akeno (Angry): "Rias was the one who did this to him."

Brooklyn T. Guy's eyes winded in shock.

Brooklyn T. Guy: "W-why? Was it because Issei was cheating on her?"

Akeno (Angry): "No, it was because of jealousy."

Brooklyn T, Guy: "Wow, now that's extreme."

Rias (Coldly with no guilt or remorse): "That worthless pervert had it coming. He didn't care about my feelings. I'm his main girl in his harem and yet, he loves every other female more than me. So he deserves everything I did to him. Who cares about worthless trash that can no longer walk."

Her heartless words were shocking her peerage members, and Brooklyn T. Guy at her coldness. Rias' peerage all had their mouths wide open and couldn't believe what Rias had just said, including Issei's parents. Gasper hid behind Xenovia from Rias and had tears in his eyes. Asia starts to glare at Rias for what she has done to Issei. Asia's eyes were now filled with anger. Rias starts laughing coldly and cruelly at what she had done to Issei.

Rias (Laughing): "Ahahahaha. Ahahahaha. AHAHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAHA! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Kiba who is now pissed, had enough of this. He went up to Rias, grabbed her collar, and physically punched her face extremely hard. This stopped her laughter while she fell to the floor. Rias' mouth is now leaking blood. Most of her teeth is also knocked out of her mouth too.

Brooklyn T. Guy: "Holy shit."

Kiba (Pissed): "YOU EVIL RED HEADED BITCH!"

Rias was shocked by this and never expected to by punched by Kiba. Rias got up, held her reddening cheek, and turned to Kiba.

Rias (Angry): "HOW DARE YOU PUNCH YOUR MASTER! AND WHY DIDN'T ANY OF YOU GUYS STOP HIM!?"

Akeno (Angry): "BECAUSE YOU DESERVED YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ISSEI!"

Kiba (Angry): "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO OUR COMRADE LIKE THIS?! HE LOVED YOU AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO TO HIM?!"

Rias (Bitter): "Issei didn't understand my feelings. So I punished him for talking and enjoying himself with the other girls but me. So the fucking bastard had it coming."

Rossweisse (Angry): "Does attacking and abusing him give you justification for you to cripple him and nearly killing him?"

Rias gave a cold look to Rossweisse.

Rias (Bitter): "Yes it does. Issei is no different than Riser. He can't understand my feelings. He loves every girl more than me, when I'm supposed to be the main girl in his harem."

Rossweisse: "NO IT DOESN'T! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ABUSE HIM LIKE THIS!"

Asia went up to Rias in anger.

Asia (Angry): "Is this how you feel about Issei? The person that risked his life to save you from your marriage to Riser. The person who risked his life for you? The person who made a sacrifice for his left arm to save you from your marriage to Riser. He nearly died for you against Riser. He nearly died again against Kokabiel to protect you. Issei has sacrificed so much for you and this is the thanks he gets? He loves you, Rias. He loves you more than all of us. He would do anything for you. Are you blind that you cannot see how much Issei loves you? It looks like you can't because the perfect big sister couldn't stand Issei not being happy and enjoying himself with other girls but you, so you just went and abuse, torture, and nearly killed him."

Rias (Coldly): "That's just Issei's perverted thoughts. He probably just did all those things so he could get me in bed and have his way with me. Anyway, Issei is no longer worth it to me since he is now a cripple."

Akeno looks at Rias in disgust.

Akeno (With a death glare): "GET OUT! JUST GET OUT! I CAN NO LONGER LOOK AT YOU! YOU MAKE ME SICK, INCLUDING ALL OF US! DON'T EVER COME BACK TO THIS HOSPITAL AND ISSEI'S HOUSE AGAIN!"

Rias: "Fine, this hospital sucks anyway, including his house."

Rias walks out of the hospital and slams the door behind her.


	3. Arrest

A few hours later, everybody in the room starts to think on what to do next. They're still hatred in them for what Rias did to Issei.

Gasper (Worried): "So what do you think we should do, guys?"

Xenovia: "I don't know."

Kiba: "Same thing for us."

Kiba decides to on a chair for a few minutes until an idea popped up in his head.

Kiba: "Everyone, I need to make an important call."

Akeno: "Too who?"

Kiba left the room to call Sirzechs in private. The phone rings and Sirzechs picks up.

Sirzechs: "This is Sirzechs. Who am I speaking to?"

Kiba: "It's Kiba, Rias' knight. Are you busy, Sirzechs?"

Sirzechs: "No, I'm taking the day off. Do you need anything from me?"

Kiba: "Well, I need you to come to Kyoto Hospital. It's important."

Sirzechs: "All right, I'll be there."

Sirzechs hangs up as Kiba puts his phone in his pocket and sits down on a chair. Thirty minutes later, Sirzechs teleports into the hallway.

Sirzechs: "So what was the reason you called me here?"

Kiba: "Come inside."

Kiba leads Sirzechs into Issei's hospital bed. When Sirzechs went inside, he was shocked to see Issei completely injured.

Sirzechs (Shocked): "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO ISSEI?!"

Akeno (Mad): "Rias did this, your sister."

Sirzechs (Shocked): "R-Rias d-did this? But she couldn't have done this. My sister is a good person. She would never do this to Issei, r-right?

Kiba (Stern): "Well Sirzechs, it's true."

Sirzechs (Shocked): "WHAT!"

Akeno: "Well you see, when Issei confessed his feelings to Rias, she started abusing him, torturing him, hit him, kick him, and slap him. This continued for months on a daily basis. She does this everyday. Until one night, Rias used her crimson destruction magic that caused Issei in this state."

Sirzechs couldn't believe what he had heard. His own sister doing domestic abuse to her pawn, her loved and beloved pawn.

Sirzechs (Shocked): "JESUS CHRIST, THAT'S TERRIBLE! I DIDN'T KNOW RIAS WOULD ACTUALLY DO THAT! IT'S ALSO ILLEGAL IN THE UNDERWORLD FOR A KING TO ABUSE THEIR PEERAGE MEMBERS!"

Akeno (Sad): "Yeah, we're sorry we didn't tell you this sooner. You would've told Rias if we told you about Rias abusing Issei."

Sirzechs: "It's okay, none of this is all your faults. Rias is at fault here. Do any of you know where she went?"

Kiba: "Honestly, we don't know."

Sirzechs: "It's okay, because I can track her king piece, so I might sense where she is."

Sirzechs creates a magic circle under him.

Akeno: "Sirzechs, where are you going?"

Sirzechs: "To give Rias a punishment she deserves. She needs to learn."

Sirzechs then teleports out of the hospital room. We cut to Rias in the ORC building.

Rias (Mad): "Stupid peerage members of mine. They should've taken my side. Maybe I should start abusing them too."

A magic circle appears in the room and Sirzechs along with his peerage and a few demon guards teleport in.

Rias: "Brother, what are you doing here?"

Sirzechs: "I'm here to arrest you for abusing your pawn for the past months."

Rias (Shocked): "WHAT?! I'M UNDER FUCKING ARREST!?"

Sirzechs: "Yes you are. You've crippled Issei in which that he can never walk again. It probably gave him a terrible moment of his life which he'll never forget. I have never seen anyone to do such a cruel and despicable thing to the Red Dragon Emperor."

Sirzechs and his peerage surround Rias. Then they raise their hands in front of Rias and spawn magic circles out of their hands. The magic circles start shooting lightning at Rias in which she starts screaming.

Rias: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sirzechs and his peerage then stop. The demon guards now surround Rias and shoot chains that wrap her. Rias tried to use her powers and abilities but it didn't work.

Rias: "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY DIDN'T MY POWERS WORK?!"

Sirzechs: "Because me and my peerage removed your powers from your body. You can never use them again. Also, here's your next punishment."

Sirzechs went up to Rias and removed her king piece while the demon guards restrained her.

Sirzechs: "Rias Gremory, you are no longer king of your peerage."

Rias (Shocked): "WHAT! NO PLEASE, LET ME GO! I'M FUCKING SORRY!"

Sirzechs: "It's too late. You have already permanently damaged Issei's life and you should've let him be happy spending time with the other girls but no, you just had to abuse him and probably tramatize him for the rest of his life. Apologizing is not going to fix that. Who's fault is that? Now take her away guards."

Rias (Shocked) "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M YOUR SISTER!"

Sirzechs didn't listen and let the demon guards take her a way while Rias is trying to break out. Then the demon guards teleported out of the room, leaving Sirzechs and his peerage.

Sirzechs: "Okay, you guys and go back home and do what you guys do usually. I'm gonna head back to Issei."

Sirzechs' peerage: "Right."

Sirzechs' peerage teleport out of the room while Sirzechs teleports to Issei's hospital room. Everybody is still in the hospital room.

Sirzechs: "Wow, you guys are still here?"

Asia: "Yeah, we still don't want to leave Issei. And what do you do to Rias, Sirzechs?"

Sirzechs opens his hand to reveal Rias' king piece to everyone's shock.

Akeno (Shocked): "YOU REMOVED RIAS' KING PIECE?!"

Sirzechs: "Yes, I had to. It was her punishment. She is no longer your king. Was that the right thing for me to do?"

Everyone thought for a moment until Kiba spoke up.

Kiba: "I guess so, I'm mean she was an abusive king to Issei. But who's gonna be our new king?"

Sirzechs thought for a moment until he looked at Akeno.

Sirzechs: "I guess Akeno because she is really caring to Issei and just to make up for Issei's abuse."

Akeno (Surprised): "Really, Sirzechs? You'll let me be king of the peerage?"

Sirzechs: "Yep, and your queen will be Issei. Once again, just to make up for Issei's abuse."

Asia: "But he's crippled."

Sirzechs: "Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

Suddenly, a light appears onto Issei's arm revealing Ddraig.

Ddraig: "Actually everyone, I can make Issei walk again."

Sirzechs (Surprised): "Really Ddraig, you can do that?"

Ddraig: "Yes, it will be like that time Issei had to sacrifice his left arm to save Rias. But this time, I'm sacrificing his legs with mine. He can disguise his human legs, but I won't heal his injuries."

Asia: "OKAY DDRAIG! PLEASE SAVE ISSEI! I WANT HIM TO WALK AGAIN!"

Ddraig: "Alright, Asia. Be patient."

Suddenly, Issei legs start glowing green as Ddraig starts Turing his legs with dragon legs. A flash soon occurs in the room which everyone covers themselves. After the flash Issei's legs are now Ddraig's legs, the same as Ddraig's arm.

Ddraig: "There we go, everyone. Issei can now walk and is no longer crippled. Also when he summons his boosted gear, he summon his Red Dragon Armor legs too."

Everyone is extremly happy to hear this.

Irina (Happy): "OH THANK YOU DDRAIG FOR SAVING OUR BEST FRIEND! MAY THE LORD BLESS UPON YOU!"

Everyone starts having a headache which made them covers their ears, except for Asia and Xenovia.

Ravel: "Irina, stop praying when there's Devils around."

Irina: "Oh, sorry."

Kiba: "One last thing, Ddraig. Why didn't you save Issei when. He was being abused by Rias."

Ddraig: "Yeah, reason for that is because I can only activate if Issei activates his sacred gear."

Gasper: "But one other thing, why didn't you start replacing Issei's legs sooner."

Ddraig: "I was too distracted with listening to Rias' rant on Issei."

Koneko: "Well, I guess that makes a little sense."

Ddraig: "Yeah, all of you can go home now, Issei needs to rest. He'll wake up in the morning."

Sirzechs: "Well, we'll see you and Issei tomorrow then, right?"

Ddraig: "Yes."

Everybody then leaves the hospital, leaving Issei and Ddraig alone until morning.


	4. Healed Up

**Before I begin, I got a reviewer, named On Soaring Wings, saying that there are plot holes in them and to be honest, I forgot about those ideas. So just for fun, I'll add those plot holes to this chapter before I begin chapter 4.**

* * *

 **Plot hole #1-Asia's Twilight Healing**

 _Takes place when Akeno states that Issei is stilled crippled._

Sirzechs: "Hey Asia, I just relized something."

Asia: "Yeah, what is it Sirzechs?"

Sirzechs: "Couldn't you use Twilight Healing on Issei? That way, Issei can still walk."

Asia (Nervous): "Umm... I wasn't powerful enough to heal him."

Asia suddenly smiled nervously.

Xenovia (suspicious): "Asia, why are smiling."

Asia (Nervous): "Umm..."

Kiba: "Wait a minute. You knew that you can completely heal Issei. Huh, Asia."

Everybody looked at Asia suspiciously. Then Asia told the truth.

Asia: "OKAY! THE TRUTH IS THAT I ONLY USED LITTLE BIT OF MY TWILIGHT HEALING BECAUSE I WAS OVERWHELMED BY RIAS ABUSING ISSEI! I'M SORRY EVERYBODY!"

Asia then bursts to tears.

Ravel: "It's okay, Asia. we understand now. Look, just use your full power, okay?

Asia wiped her tears.

Asia: "O-okay."

Everybody left the hospital room so that Asia can completely heal Issei. She knelt on the bed, and raised her hands above Issei's legs. Asia then used her full power to completely heal Issei's legs. After while, she fell exhausted and fell to the floor. Everybody soon came back in.

Gasper: "Did it work, Asia?"

Asia got up from the floor.

Asia (Tired): "Y-yeah."

Everybody then becomes happy.

Irina (Happy) "OH THANK ASIA! WE ARE GRATEFUL FOR WHAT YOU DID! MAY THE LORD BLESS UPON YOU!"

Everybody got headaches and covered their ears, except for Asia and Xenovia."

Ravel: "Irina, stop praying when there are devils around."

Irina: "Oh, sorry."

Akeno: "Now Asia, come here."

Asia walks towards Akeno.

Asia: "So why do you want me to come-"

Akeno suddenly spawned a magic circle that made Asia fell to her knees.

Asia (Confused): "WAIT, AKENO! WAIT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Akeno now sadistic, starts smiling at Asia.

Akeno (Sadistic): "Well, I'm gonna give 100 spankings because consider this as punishment for not healing Issei way sooner. That way, Issei's parents would've not taken him to the hospital."

Sirzechs: "Wait, Akeno. I don't think she-"

Sirzechs was interrupted because Akeno gives Asia 100 pointless spankings while everybody just stands there and watches while Asia screams in pain.

 **Plot hole #2-Ravel's Phoenix Tears**

Sirzechs: "Wait a minute... Ravel, Don't you have any phoenix tears?"

Ravel: "(Gasp) your right. I can use them to heal Issei's legs. I actually have some right here."

Ravel pulls a bottle of phoenix tears from her pocket.

Koneko (Mad): "REALLY RAVEL, YOU HAD PHOENIX TEARS THE WHOLE TIME AND DIDN'T USE THEM NOW?! YOU IDIOT!"

Ravel: "Hey, don't be mad. I just forgot about them, okay? Look, I'll pour some on Issei's legs so that he can walk again."

Koneko: "(Sigh) okay, I'm sorry for yelling at you, look just pour the phoenix tears."

Ravel pours the phoenix tears on Issei's legs in which they completely heal them. Everyone then becomes happy.

Irina (Happy): "OH THANK YOU RAVEL, WE ARE GRATEFUL FOR WHAT YOU DID! MAY THE-"

Ravel quickly covers Irina's mouth to prevent her from praying.

Ravel: "Don't pray when there are devils around."

Irina: "Oh, sorry."

 **So now I've gotten those plot holes out of the way, it's time for chapter 4.**

The next morning, Issei wakes up in a hospital bed, confused. The last time he remembers is that he was being abused by Rias and he fell unconscious.

Issei: "What the hell happened to me?"

Ddraig (Who appeared on his arm): "You've been unconscious for a whole night, Partner."

Issei (Shocked): "WHAT! WHEN?!"

Ddraig: "Well, I'll explain to you what happened at the beginning."

Ddraig tells everything to Issei. He tells him that he was crippled because Rias used her Crimson Destruction on him. Then his parents to him to the hospital. Rias then ranted that he was worthless trash and he was no longer worth it to Rias because he can't walk and can't understand his feelings. Issei's mother told Rias that she can no longer come to his house or the hospital. Sirzechs came in and was shocked to see Issei crippled so he decides to take away Rias' powers and king piece and arrest Issei for domestic abuse. Then Ddraig tells Issei that he fixed Issei's legs by replacing them with Issei's Red Dragon Armor legs. Sirzechs also said that Akeno is going to be King of Rias' formal peerage while Issei is going to be the new queen. Issei stayed silent.

Ddraig (Worried): "Uhh... Partner, are you okay?"

Issei: "..."

Issei started sobbing uncontrollably.

Issei (Sobbing): "Was Rias actually using me?"

Ddraig: "Well, I guess so."

Issei (Sobbing): "DAMN IT! I should've known Rias was actually using me. I was careless because I was shocked to what Rias said. She doesn't love me."

Ddraig: "Partner, what happened wasn't your fault, including your allies. Those were Rias' opinions on you."

Issei (Calmed down): "I'm sorry, for lying."

Ddraig: "Don't be, Partner. Do you hate Rias now for what she did or do you still care for her?"

Issei thought for a moment until he decided on his answer.

Issei: "I hate her now and I'm glad she got what she deserved."

Ddraig: "I'm glad to hear, Partner. Also, you and your other peerage members will be getting a new king."

Issei: "Really? Who is it?"

Ddraig: "Sirzechs didn't say

Then Issei's hospital door opens revealing the peerage members and Sirzechs. when they saw Issei awake, everyone became extremely happy, well except for Sirzechs. He just simply smiled.

Everyone: "ISSEI!"

Everyone then became overjoyed with Issei no longer injured.. Well, except for Sirzechs he just stood there and still smiled. Then Kiba spoke up with tears in his eyes.

Kiba (Sobbing): "Issei, we're so sorry that you had to suffer from Rias' abuse."

Akeno ran to Issei and smothered him with her breasts while hugging him tightly."

Akeno (Sobbing uncontrollably): "ISSEI, MY CUTE KOHAI! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO PROTECT YOU! IF WE WOULD'VE BEEN THERE, NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!"

Issei was being suffocated by Akeno's breasts. He tried to push her off but she wouldn't let go and she was hugging Issei really tightly.

Rossweisse: "AKENO, YOUR SUFFOCATING ISSEI!"

Akeno: "Oh sorry, Issei."

Akeno lets go of Issei while he breaths heavily.

Issei: "It's fine, Akeno. And I don't blame all of you for not being there."

Sirzechs then walks towards Issei.

Sirzechs: "Well Issei, I suppose you found out that I arrested Rias and took away her king piece. Was that the right thing for me to do.?"

Issei: "(Sigh) yes it was, Sirzechs."

Sirzechs: "Alright Issei, that's all I need to know. Also, we have to go to court tomorrow for Rias' testimony. Since you can walk again, you still can't leave the hospital. the doctors still need to run tests on you before you can leave the hospital.

Issei: "Well, okay."

Brooklyn T. Guy then comes in the room.

Brooklyn T. Guy: "Hey uh, all of you need to leave the room. Because I need to run some tests on Issei."

Sirzechs: "Alright."

Everyone left the room so Brooklyn T. Guy can do some tests on Issei. After thirty minutes, Brooklyn T. Guy came back with the results.

Brooklyn T. Guy: "Alright everyone, I have some good news for all of you."

Gasper: "What is it?"

Brooklyn T. Guy: "Well, Issei can now walk again."

Everyone nods.

Brooklyn T. Guy: "But there's something I don't get. How was Issei's legs healed quickly overnight?"

Irina (Joyed): "BECAUSE IT WAS A CHRISTMAS MIRICLE!"

Everyone looked at Irina stupidly.

Irina (Confused): "What?"

Xenovia: "REALLY, IRINA?! A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE?! WE'RE NOT EVEN IN DECEMBER!"

Irina: "What? I couldn't think of anything else."

Brooklyn T. Guy: "Well, I'm just gonna not know about that. Anyway, Issei can leave the hospital tommorow."

Sirzechs: "Alright doctor."

* * *

The next day Issei is left out of hospital and heads back home with Rias' formal peerage. Meanwhile, Sirzechs leaves and heads back to the underworld. He then tells his parents and his son about what happened between Rias and Issei. He told them that Rias began abusing Issei ever since he confessed his feelings to Rias. They were shocked and upset to hear this. Rias' parents were shocked the most while Grayfia was disappointed with her sister-in-law (because she already knew) and Millicas bawled his eyes out.

Millicas (Crying): "Why? WHY DID AUNT RIAS ABUSE THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR! I THOUGHT SHE WAS A NICE GIRL!"

Grayfia hugs Millicas in comfort.

Grayfia: "I'm sorry son, I thought so to."

Then Zeoticus and Venalana become outraged at this.

Zeoticus (Angry): "UNBELIEVABLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY DAUGHTER DID THIS TO ISSEI!"

Venelana (Demanding): "Where is she? We're gonna have a talk with here."

Sirzechs: "She's in the underworld prison. Me and my peerage arrested her along with some demon guards."

Grayfia: "My husband also removed her king piece meaning she's no longer king of her own peerage. I hope your okay with it."

Zeoticus: "It's fine. I was planning to disown her anyway."

Venelana: "Same her."

Then they got on a magic circle that Sirzechs made and teleported to the underworld prison. Then they meet a prison guard up front and told them they have to visit Rias. The prison guard nodded and let them inside a room. They sat down and waited patiently. Then two more prison guards showed up with Rias in an orange prison outfit. They made her sit down.

Prison Guard: "You have thirty minutes."

Then they both leave the room. Rias looked down at the floor, not wanting to face her parents, brother, sister-in-law, and her nephew.

Rias (Coldly): "What are you guys doing here?

Venelana: "Me and your father want to say something to you."

Venelana gets up from her seat and smacks Rias really hard on the floor which shocks her.

Venelana: "RIAS GREMORY, ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH?!"

Rias gets up and looks at her mother in shock.

Rias: "What are you talking about?"

Venelana: "YOU THINK THIS IS FUCKING FAIR HUH?! YOU CAN ABUSE YOUR PAWN ANYTIME YOU WANT JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE CONTROL OVER, BITCH?!"

Zeoticus: "HONEY! CALM DOWN AND STOP SWEARING! MILLICAS IS HERE!"

Venelana looks at her grand son and breathes deeply.

Venelana (Calm): "Sorry."

Venelana sits back down.

Grayfia: "You watch too many Jeffy videos. They're getting to you mother."

Venelana: "Yeah."

Zeoticus: "Anyway, we're here to tell you Rias Gremory that you and your mother are no longer our daughter."

Rias' eyes widened in shock.

Rias (Shocked): "WHAT?!"

Venelana: "After what you did to Issei, we here by disown."

Rias: "WHAT?! NO! THIS ISN'T FAIR! THIS IS ALL ISSEI'S FAULT!"

Sirzechs: "And how is that?"

Rias: "BECAUSE HE WAS WITH HIS HAREM SPENDING MORE TIME THAN ME!"

Sirzechs: "Rias, he cares about his harem. I wouldn't mind if he spends time with his girls."

Zeoticus: "We wouldn't mind as well."

Grayfia: "Now tell us, why did you start abusing Issei."

Rias didn't want to say it but had to.

Rias: "OKAY, FINE! AFTER ISSEI CONFESSED HIS FEELINGS, MY PEERAGE BURSTED IN! I GOT UPSET AND BLAMED ISSEI FOR CONFESSING HIS FEELINGS SOON! THEN WHEN HE STARTED HANGING OUT WITH HIS HAREM, I GOT JEALOUS AND STARTED ABUSING HIM! I WANTED TO SHOW HIM THAT I'M HIS MAIN GIRL!"

They stayed silent until Zeoticus spoke.

Zeoticus: "So you did all of this just because you were jealous of Issei?"

Rias: "It's true."

Zeoticus: "As we said before, you and your formal mother are no longer our daughter and we are hearby disowning from our family."

Rias becomes shocked again after hearing that.

Rias: "WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS TO ME!"

Venelana: "Well we can. Let's go everyone."

Everyone gets up and leaves a pissed off Rias.

Rias: "NO! YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS TO ME! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Rias was then dragged by the police as she continues screaming and kicking.


End file.
